


Feint

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Challenge: 100Soup, Flirting, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Luke spar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feint

**Author's Note:**

> The thirteenth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "13. Passion"

Ryan let out only a small grunt as Luke slammed him into the wall. It wasn't a standard move, and he could have avoided it if he so chose, but sometimes it was fun to spar this way. Teasing, feinting, getting just close enough to tantalize until one of them caved in and tackled the other to the mats and ripped off what few clothes they were still wearing.

Judging by the look in Luke's eyes as he wiggled temptingly out of the pin, that moment wasn't far off. Smirking, Ryan feinted, resisting the inevitable for just a little longer.


End file.
